Veela of the Pureblood Sort
by julesr
Summary: This is a veela fic- and not just one veela but four- follow our favorite harry potter characters through new friendships and more in their seventh year. HP/LL, RW/PP, DM/HG, BZ/GW


Disclaimer: The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are the property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots, and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

Inevitable

Chapter One:

September 1st 1998

Hermione Granger apparated onto platform 9 ¾ to meet with all of her friends; Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, and Neville Longbottom had already entered the infamous red train and found an empty compartment for the long trip back to Hogwarts. As she was entering the Hogwarts Express she was looking around and not paying particular attention to where she was walking. As she was nearing the compartment her friends were in she collided with someone, as she looked to apologize her gaze was caught by the most mesmerizing grey eyes she had ever seen

She stuttered out an

"Excuse me. I'm sorry I didn't see you there…" Once the apology was out she realized it was none other than Draco Malfoy who was the owner of the grey eyes that had entranced her. He gave her his famous Malfoy smirk and sneered "Of course Granger, I understand with my good looks it's difficult to keep your hands to yourself but please do at least try." Hermione's eyes flashed with anger as she turned and made her way into her compartment with her friends.

It ended up being a quiet ride to Hogwarts amongst her friends. Hermione was once again reading her favorite book, Hogwarts: A History- as she fully intends to read every book in the Hogwarts library this year before graduation, she wanted to enjoy her favorite book before she began her daunting task. Ron was eating, Ginny and Luna were talking quietly while Harry and Neville spoke of quidditch.

Meanwhile at the other end of the train Draco sat in his compartment with Pansy and Blaise as not many slytherins returned; they were about the only ones from their year. Draco was relieved Pansy had finally gotten a clue and no longer clung to him and so they were able to be friends as they once had been. they all three sat and spoke quietly about how different this year would be. They had all outgrown the lies they were brought up to believe in pureblood supremacy. They had decided to start a-new this year and hoped that the other returning students would allow them the opportunity to prove themselves.

Suddenly a note flew into each of Hermione's and Draco's compartments asking for their presence in the headmistress' compartment. They each took their leave and headed towards the front of the train, wondering why they were being summoned. Hermione arrived first, she knocked and was granted entrance. "Hello miss Granger, Thank you for coming I will address the need for your presence once my other guest arrives." Mcgonagall stated. "Of course headmistress." Hermione answered shortly after another knock sounded at the door.

Draco opened the door and entered the compartment, immediately his eyes were on Granger; good Merlin she had changed- she was gorgeous her frizzy hair had settled into soft curls down her back her eyes were just captivating and her body had matured into a curvaceous body of a woman.

" Mr. Malfoy, thank you for joining us." Mcgonagall broke him from his appraisal of Hermione.

"Now I have asked you here to request you as our head boy and head girl, would you be interested?" She asked.

"Of course." Hermione answered straight away she had always wanted to be head girl.

"Yes." Was the short reply of Draco- he also had always wanted the Head position but was sure he had lost his chance when he joined the ranks of the dark lord.

"Wonderful, well as you know you will reside in the head dorms, however we have made a few small changes." Mcgonagall started.

"What are the changes Professor?" Hermione asked. Well at least somethings will never change-Draco thought as he smiled to himself.

"Well Miss Granger as we have a higher amount of students enrolled this year we have put all of the prefects and the head students in the same common room. We feel this will help in coordinating events with the prefects as well as promote house unity, you will however have a private study just for the heads connected to your rooms to use as needed." Replied Mcgonagall.

"Fantastic" Hermione cheered.

"Who are the prefects this year?" Draco asked hesitantly. " This years prefects are Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley from gryffindor; Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw; and Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin, now I will ask that you pass this information onto the others." Answered Mcgonagall.

"Thank you professor." They replied as they began to walk out.

"Oh and by the way your common room is on the seventh floor where the room of requirement was, your password is "inevitable".

They walked silently toward their separate compartments to tell their friends. Draco kept glancing towards Hermione but decided against speaking once they reached her compartment he said, "see you later Granger." and continued towards the compartment he had left Blaise and Pansy in.

Hermione entered her shared compartment and had everyone's attention straight away. "Well, what did Mcgonagoll need?" asked Ginny straight out.

"She informed me that I am head girl..." Hermione Began but was interrupted by mass congradulations from her friends.

"Thank you," She continued "and Malfoy is head boy..." once again she was unable to finish as her friends reacted. When it calmed down again she told them that Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Luna were Prefects and would be sharing the head dorms with herself, Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson.

"Well that's exciting at least we will still share a common and now Luna gets to join us too!" Ginny hailed.

Draco had a similar conversation with Blaise and Pansy. They were now waiting quietly to arrive at Hogwarts. Once they arrived they all assisted in getting younger student to their correct places before taking the last two carriages to the castle. All had their minds on the fact that this new year could be very interesting. If only they knew how interesting it would be indeed.


End file.
